


Band Aid

by thealigirl8



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay needs help getting over a certain someone. Leeteuk needs a body to warm his bed and Yesung needs someone to tell him how beautiful he is. Three people, all needing something, can they find it within each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sukira

Jay was certain he was getting some tonight. The entire interview on Super Junior’s Kiss The Radio had been filled with flirting between himself and the two hosts from Super Junior, Leeteuk and Yesung. Truthfully, neither man was Jay’s normal type. Leeteuk was a little too excitable and Yesung was a little too moody but they were both darn sexy and definitely eager. If Jay were honest with himself, he would realize that only one man was his type. But that man was blocked from Jay’s memory to save the pain of knowing they could never be together. 

So Jay worked with what he could. The Super Junior members were practically falling over him. Leeteuk was a great conversationalist, but Yesung counter-attacked by agreeing with everything Jay said. Leeteuk went as far to say Jay had been his “favorite among” before stopping himself. Jay smiled at the compliment but his heart ached, it reminded him too much of that man. To try and pass Leeteuk up, Yesung declared he was the same way when Jay said “out of everything – rapping, singing, dancing – I think I’m most confident about rapping.” Everyone knew Yesung was one of the best vocalists in the industry but Jay was amused by his effort to find similarities between the two. 

When the interview was over, Leeteuk brushed his hand against Jay’s as he passed and said “I’m off duty in half an hour. If you wait for me, you might get something special.” Leeteuk laughed at his own pun.

Jay smirked, he had no intention of going home with just Leeteuk. “Okay, I’ll see you both in a little bit.” Leeteuk’s flirtatious grin dropped and the corners of Yesung’s mouth turned up a little as Jay strutted away, aware that both men were checking out his ass. Jay really wasn’t arrogant. Well, that’s a lie. Jay knew how hot he was and he used that fact to sleep with the most attractive people around. It was a good (mostly) life. 

Jay used his free time to window shop the few stores lining the street, wondering if he would rather sleep with Leeteuk or Yesung if he had to pick one. After much indecision, Jay decided Leeteuk would be better since he had a reputation and wouldn’t get attached to Jay. He was beginning to get bored with his thoughts when Leeteuk and Yesung finally exited the building.

“Jaybeom-ah! I hope you haven’t been waiting too long, I tried to get out as soon as I could.” Leeteuk walked over and linked his arm with Jay, trying the lay his claim first.

“Nah, I was busy thinking of later.” Jay winked while unlinking his arm from Leeteuk, not wanting Yesung to feel excluded. 

“Aww, can’t we go out first? I want to see you dance.” Leeteuk was starting to annoy Jay a little with his whiny voice but it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to show off to them and Jay hadn’t gone clubbing in a while. While Jay was pondering his choices, Yesung was watching Jay’s face, blushing and hoping the shorter man would take up Leeteuk’s offer. He wanted to Jay dance in person too. Yesung had always admired Jay for his elegant movements and sheer quality of performance. 

“I haven’t been out in a long time; every club I go to, I get mobbed by people.” Jay finally voiced his concerns.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. We’re going somewhere underground.” Leeteuk snatched up Jay’s hand and walked him over to the car he and Yesung had taken to the radio station. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and waited by the driver’s side for Jay to get in the passenger’s seat. 

Jay looked back and found that Yesung was standing where they had left him, watching the two men but not following. “Yesung, aren’t you coming?” 

Hope appeared in Yesung’s eyes before Leeteuk smothered that flame and said, “He won’t be joining us. Yesung doesn’t really like clubs, do you, Yesung?” Yesung looked down at his feet, desperately wanting to go with Jay but knowing Leeteuk would discipline him later if he did. When he didn’t answer, Leeteuk re-stated “See? Now, let’s go. He’ll find his own way home.” 

Leeteuk made to enter the car before Jay approached Yesung cautiously, trying to get the shyer man to meet his eyes. “I want to hear it from him. Yesung, do you want to come with us? I promise you’ll have a good time.” Jay smiled earnestly when Yesung finally looked at him but frowned in concern when he saw the fear in Yesung’s eyes when they glanced back at Leeteuk. Yesung let his bangs cover his face while he weighed his options. 

“I would like to go.” Yesung let a small smile grace his lovely features when Jay’s face lit up like a Christmas tree at the statement. 

“Good. I want to see if you can dance as well as you say.” Jay grabbed Yesung’s wrist and led him excitedly back to the car, putting both of them in the back seat away from Leeteuk. He was starting to wonder about the relationship between the two Super Junior members. 

Leeteuk pouted up front with annoyance while debating the punishments he could try out on Yesung after Jay left. He could just ignore the man, he could have the other members rough Yesung up a bit, or he could simply not give the younger man any food. There were just so many ways to hurt someone when you’re the leader. Thoughts of punishing Yesung didn’t deter the fact that the younger man was snuggling up to Jay in the back, though. That slut! Leeteuk couldn’t believe he had to put up with the man on a daily basis and even pretend to like him! It made the burden more bearable that he could abuse Yesung behind the camera but not by much. 

While Leeteuk simpered, Jay was quietly asking Yesung about what he liked. Jay only had done quiet for that man before but something told him Yesung had to be handled carefully. Yesung was shy at first but he opened up a little when Jay seemed genuinely interested in him. It had been so long since someone had actually wanted to know about Yesung.


	2. Together

They were leaning slightly against each other whispering about turtles when Leeteuk aggressively pulled into a parking spot in front of a seemingly abandoned building. “Let’s go. I could use a drink.” Leeteuk hurriedly ushered the two out of the car, determined to get Jay’s attention back. They entered the desolate building and Yesung and Jay looked around confused before Leeteuk led them to a staircase leading downstairs. 

“We’re literally going underground, huh?” Jay chuckled in amusement at the idea and strutted down the stairs, growing more excited the lower they got as music permeated the air. Leeteuk knocked on the large metal door at the base, hoping he looked cool when the door opened at his command. He led an eager Jay into an underground gay club with flashing lights everywhere and a huge dance floor while an overwhelmed Yesung trailed behind.

Leeteuk hadn’t exactly been lying before; Yesung wasn’t a big fan of clubs. He was a bit claustrophobic with all the people rubbing against his body and the strobes lights hurt his sensitive eyes. As he lagged behind the two other men, Yesung wondered if he should have just gone home but when Jay turned back with that stupid grin on his face and gestured for Yesung to catch up, he knew he would have followed Jay anywhere if the man directed that smile at him. Yesung shook his head rigorously before trotting over to Jay’s side; he couldn’t think such deep things about someone he had only met a couple times. 

“Drink?” Jay shouted into Yesung’s ear so the older man could hear over the blasting music. Yesung nodded his head and watched Jay order three drinks – of course he was served right away, the hot people are high priority. 

Leeteuk squeezed Yesung’s forearm tightly while Jay was distracted and threatened, “You stay the fuck out of this, you hear? Jay’s mine and he wouldn’t want you anyway. You’re too boring and ugly.” Leeteuk’s attitude changed dramatically when Jay returned with their alcohol, smiling brightly at the solo artist. “You wanna go dance? Yesung will hold our drinks for us.”

“You sure, Yesung?” Jay looked doubtful.

Yesung nodded once again, not trusting his voice, and carried their drinks to a table in easy view of the dance floor while Leeteuk practically dragged a suddenly reluctant Jay out to dance. Unfortunately for Leeteuk, to Jay, dancing didn’t mean grinding. It meant actually dancing and in Jay’s case, displaying his epic b-boy skills. Yesung spent the next three hours alternately watching Jay’s dancing with awe from the table and trying to match Jay’s rhythm out of the floor when Jay managed to drag him out. Leeteuk got his fair share of Jay time since he was a better dancer than Yesung but there was always a hot jealousy in his eyes when Jay would look around for Yesung. 

Before the men realized it, time had flown by and the day was in the wee hours of the morning. As the most sober person there, Yesung drove them all to the Super Junior dorm while Jay sat cooling down in the front, adrenaline running through his body. Leeteuk plotted the whole way home about how to get Jay to abandon Yesung and sleep with only him. Yesung had trouble focusing on the road while Jay played with Yesung’s hands but they managed to make it to the dorm without accident. 

Leeteuk stumbled out of the car, giggling, and slipped his arm around Jay’s waist to pull him to the door. Jay automatically reached back to offer a hand to Yesung who gratefully clung to Jay’s capable hand. Leeteuk fumbled with the keys as he tried to remember which one went into the hole. Jay’s arm tightened around Leeteuk’s waist as he tensed his other hand to yank Yesung toward him, successfully connecting their lips in a slightly sloppy kiss. Jay wasn’t as drunk as Leeteuk so he quickly released Yesung’s mouth so Leeteuk wouldn’t notice and some crazy saesang fans wouldn’t take pictures. When Leeteuk finally recalled how to open a door, Yesung took a deep breath before the knob turned, unsure of whether his night would end happily or in disaster. 

The three men stumbled into the dorm, trying to find support in each other’s arms. Yesung attempted to shush a giggling Leeteuk, not wanting the sleeping members to be bothered. Leeteuk didn’t have much consideration for others. Yesung looked around the living room to see if anyone was still up and about and when he looked back to Jay, Leeteuk had thrown himself at the man and was currently smothering Jay in kisses. Jay didn’t seem to mind, though, much to Yesung’s disappointment. He guessed Jay didn’t really want him. Everyone else preferred Leeteuk to him, why would Jay be any different? 

Yesung watched as the couple made out with loud, slapping sounds. Leeteuk removed Jay’s shirt and chucked it at Yesung’s face. It was no accident to be certain but Yesung was used to such treatment and turned to head to his room, resigned to his eternal fate. 

Jay lifted his head, confused at the sound of retreating steps. He had assumed the three of them would find a way to make it work but Yesung was retreating. Oh hell no, Jay thought. He walked away from Leeteuk, with the older man glaring at him, and gently turned Yesung around to kiss him softly on the lips. They searched each other’s eyes, silently communicating. They wanted to sleep together but there was no way to get out of satisfying Leeteuk. Jay tilted his head to ask for permission to take care of the situation and to ask Yesung to trust him. Yesung gave a slight nod in Leeteuk’s direction, hoping Jay wouldn’t let him down. 

Their moment was interrupted by Leeteuk clearing his throat irritably. “Umm, Yesung, don’t you want to go to bed, now?” The condescension was almost palpable. 

“He’s not leaving, Leeteuk. If you want this, we’re doing it together.” Jay stared down Leeteuk, hands still resting on Yesung’s waist. He could see the conflict in the leader’s eyes. It was a lose-lose situation for Leeteuk; if they had a threesome, that was conceding to the fact that Yesung was just as desirable as him. But if he denied the request, then Yesung got to sleep with Jay while Leeteuk listened from a different room. There was no way Leeteuk was going let Yesung have something he hadn’t. 

Knowing that the repercussions could be worse on Yesung if Leeteuk didn’t join them, Jay angled his body completely away from Yesung and offered his hand to Leeteuk. He dragged Leeteuk’s hands along his abs, put his lips just millimeter’s from Leeteuk’s, and said “Don’t you want me?” Leeteuk groaned in frustration but gave in. He closed that small distance between their mouths and bit at Jay’s lips in petty retribution. 

Watching Jay kiss another man from the back, Yesung still felt more welcome than he had ever felt in his home. Yesung trusted Jay to take care of him tonight and in return, Yesung planned on making the experience one Jay would never forget.


	3. Maybe

Jay was internally panicking as Leeteuk led him back to his room. He had to make Leeteuk come so that the oldest man would leave him and Yesung alone but he couldn’t fuck him; even Jay couldn’t go two rounds straight in a row. But Jay didn’t go on his knees for anyone except that man. Shit! What could Jay do? Looking back at the quiet man shuffling after them, Jay knew what he had to do. After all, it wasn’t Leeteuk he was doing this for; it was so that he could put a smile back on Yesung’s face. 

With determination burning in his heart, Jay gripped Leeteuk’s hand tighter and pulled him to a halt in the middle of the bedroom. Before Leeteuk could protest, Jay grabbed him by the nape of his neck and kissed him for the second time. Behind his back, Jay gestured for Yesung to make his way around to Leeteuk’s back. Yesung hesitated, not sure Leeteuk would appreciate his interference but he had decided to trust Jay and Yesung was going to stick to that. 

When Yesung finally walked around the couple, Jay had already removed Leeteuk’s shirt and was working on the taller man’s belt. Yesung timidly placed his hands on Leeteuk’s slim hips, leaning forward to brush his lips against Leeteuk’s neck. Looking purposefully past Leeteuk’s shoulder into Yesung’s eyes, Jay slowly eased down onto his knees. Yesung began trailing his hands all over Leeteuk’s sculpted chest while Jay took off his pants and boxers. Leeteuk had never been between two people like this and the contrast between Jay’s confident moves and Yesung’s tender touches was turning him on. Leeteuk gasped as Jay traced the outline of his member with the tips of his fingers. 

“Please, Jay, no teasing.” Normally, Leeteuk was all for having a long, drawn-out love session but tonight he was aware that he wasn’t the main course. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, and as much as he was going to take revenge on Yesung later, Leeteuk didn’t want to receive fake attention when he knew Jay would rather be with Yesung. He could take his time seducing Jay later anyway. 

Following Leeteuk’s command, Jay took in all of Leeteuk’s cock (that man had been much larger than Leeteuk so it was no problem). While Jay moved his tongue and lips along Leeteuk’s length, Yesung pinched and rolled Leeteuk’s nipples between his hands and nibbled on his leader’s neck. The duel mouths and quadruple hands had Leeteuk moaning long, gritty and loud like a porn star. He had one hand wrapped in Jay’s hair, helping to control the pace, and another back around Yesung’s neck as the other Super Junior member proved just how magical his hands were. 

“Jay… shit,” Leeteuk whined out his name as he felt himself getting closer to his end. He came only moments later with Jay’s tongue stroking his member like it was his favorite lollipop and Yesung rocking his hips slightly behind him while exploring the hills and valleys of Leeteuk’s abs. Jay pulled away from Leeteuk and swallowed loudly on purpose before licking his lips and kissing Leeteuk lightly. 

“Give me a minute, then I need to go shower.” Leeteuk was offering them an out, a way to leave them alone without the situation getting too awkward. Once he recovered, he pecked Jay once more then staggered to the bathroom without looking at Yesung. The other two men watched him leave then turned back to each other and smiling softly. 

“You don’t think he’s going to drown in there, right?” Jay wasn’t sure how drunk Leeteuk was and he didn’t want the man to black out. 

“He’ll be fine. Leeteuk-hyung is an expert drinker. He’s never even passed out.” Yesung would rather concentrate on the short man in front of him but now he wasn’t sure he wanted to kiss Jay. It might taste like Leeteuk. 

Jay noticed the other man staring at his lips with disdain and grinned when he realized what was going on. “Got a mint or something?” 

“In my room,” Yesung led the way next door and fished out a Life Saver Mint for Jay. Instead of handing it to him, Yesung popped the candy into his mouth and pulled Jay forward to connect their lips. Jay’s tongue fought fiercely with Yesung’s for possession of the mint but Yesung wasn’t going to give up that easily. When Jay realized what a battle this would be, he pushed Yesung down on the bed behind them and crawled on top of him quickly to reclaim Yesung’s mouth. Yesung giggled from the attack, letting down his guard, and Jay took advantage of the opportunity to successfully steal the Life Saver.

“Victory!” Jay leaned back and smirked at Yesung with the mint stuck between his teeth. Yesung chuckled again, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun. 

“Is it?” Yesung replied and when confusion flashed across Jay’s face, he flipped their positions and stripped his shirt off in one movement. 

“Holy shit! How’d you do that?” Jay was bewildered but at the same time he couldn’t care less how Yesung had done it as long as the other man kept taking off his clothes. 

“Magic,” Yesung grinned and ripped Jay’s pants off in another quick motion that shouldn’t have worked without Jay’s help. Jay smiled, remembering the joyful expression on Yesung’s face when he spoke of magic earlier in the car. 

“Let’s make your pants disappear then.” The line was a bit cheesy but the older man made Jay feel all giddy. He rolled over to be on top once again and helped Yesung remove both his jeans and his briefs. 

“Naruto?” Jay couldn’t help but laugh at the design on Yesung’s underwear. He forgot for a second how self-conscious Yesung was. When he saw the hurt look on Yesung’s face, Jay pressed their fore-heads together and laid a small kiss on Yesung’s nose. “I like them.” The older man let the corners of his mouth lift into a relieved smile before tilting his chin up to lock lips once again. 

Their naked bodies finally rubbed against each other as both men let their hands wander and explore. Yesung didn’t work out too often but his body was lithe and sexy in ways he couldn’t see. Jay, on the other hand, was aware how gorgeous he was.  
“God, you’re beautiful,” Jay had to make the other man see just how attractive he was. Yesung looked up at him with doubt in his eyes but once again he was reminded that he had promised himself he would trust Jay. If Jay thought he was beautiful, then it didn’t matter that the other Super Junior members were always telling him to go work out or get plastic surgery. Jay thought he was beautiful. That was enough. 

Yesung grabbed Jay’s wrist and put a bottle of lube from underneath the pillow in his palm. He kissed the tips of each finger before letting go so Jay could prepare him. Jay slid an arm beneath Yesung’s neck to cradle the other man’s head and watch his reactions while his other hand stretched Yesung. Jay smoothed back Yesung’s shaggy hair and kissed his cheeks, his nose, and his eyelashes. One finger made Yesung gasp, two fingers led to a drawn-out groan and closed eyes, and three fingers made Yesung beg for Jay to fill him completely. 

“Jay, ngg, Jay, please, I need you.” Well goddamn if that wasn’t the best sentence Jay had heard in a very long time. Yesung sighed when he felt Jay’s fingers leave him to be replaced by something even better. Jay coated his member in lube and brushed his lips gently against Yesung’s forehead before pushing himself inside. Yesung moaned a little louder for every inch that invaded his body. Jay had prepared Yesung thoroughly so it only hurt a bit but Jay stayed seated for a minute or two to let that pain dissipate.  
“Ready, Yesung-hyung?” Jay asked with his hand stroking Yesung’s hair. 

“Anytime,” Yesung smirked and wrapped his legs around Jay’s waist to thrust forward. Jay got the message loud and clear and began to push in and out of the taller man. Both men were exhausted from the late night and had been aching since they helped Leeteuk get off so Jay knew they wouldn’t last long. With that fact in mind, Jay reached down to stroke Yesung’s length, determined not to come first. 

Yesung’s mouth opened in a silent scream when Jay hit his prostate and stayed open with moans pouring out as Jay repeatedly hit the spot. Their eyes stayed locked the entire time they were connected, making their joining more intense. Yesung whined up at Jay when the sensations became too much for him and Jay used up the last bit of his energy to speed up his stroking and thrust deeper. That was the extra push Yesung needed and he clenched Jay’s shoulders as his essence shot all over Jay’s stomach. The tightness of Yesung’s muscles while he came threw Jay over the edge as well. Jay moaned Yesung’s name to accompany one final thrust without breaking eye contact. They watched the sensations roll through each other’s eyes and felt the trembling of each other’s coupled bodies. When the tremors had finally stopped, Jay rolled to the side of Yesung to spoon for the night and pressed a kiss to the older man’s shoulder. When there was no response, Jay looked up to discover that Yesung was already asleep, knocked out by all the action of the night. Jay chuckled to himself before tucking Yesung further into his body and letting sleep take him.

When Jay snuck out before the sun rose, not wanting to see how the straight members of Super Junior would react to a strange man in their midst, he hesitated. Yesung’s calm face while he slept captivated Jay and, before he knew it, Jay had entered his phone number in Yesung’s phone. He couldn’t explain it but Jay felt a strong connection to Yesung that he hadn’t felt in years. Maybe it was time for him to move on. That man would always be his man but Jay’s heart had been isolated too long. Maybe, Jay thought, Yesung could be like a Band-Aid and cover up that loneliness. Maybe, just maybe, he could move on and be happy again.


End file.
